Coal seam gas is a form of natural gas trapped in the molecular structure of coal beds. Typically the gas is usually produced from coal that is either too deep or of too low quality to be mined commercially. In a typical coal seam gas recovery process, the process begins by drilling a well that is sometimes as deep as 500 meters below the ground. Water and gas are pumped from the well. The gas is cleaned by separating the water from the gas. The separated water is referred to as produced water and because of the various salts contained therein is commonly referred to as a brine. The brine separated from the coal gas is typically rich in sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate and sodium chloride. If recovered, sodium chloride and sodium carbonate have significant commercial value. The challenge however is recovering these salts in a practical, efficient and cost effective way.